Te Amo Mi Ama
by HelblindeScarlet1234
Summary: Un suceso que me paso un mes me encerrado por perder el rating game, pero al salir me uni a otro equipo para enmendar mi error, si saber que me enamore de mi nueva ama one shot, lean y revisen.
1. Encerrado y después libre

**Yo: buenas a todos este sera un one shot de tres capitulos:**

 **Titulo: te amo mi ama**

 **Anime: school dxd**

 **Generó: romance y drama**

 **Iniciemos no soy dueño de school dxd, esto que pondre fue despues de algo malo que me paso pero dejando de lado eso es mejor hacerlo...**

 **TE AMO MI AMA**

Despues de perder, despues de perder, fue encerrado , despues del rating game contra el clan phonex, sanawa tomoya desperto un dia despues...

Tomoya: donde estoy? (con duda)

Grayfia: estas encerrado por perder el rating game (triste al ver a su "hijo")

Tomoya: grayfia oka-san, porque me harían eso? (triste)

Grayfia: lamento eso sanawa tomoya, lamento que este aqui! (triste)

Tomoya: cuando, cuando saldre de este lugar? (con duda y tristeza)

Grayfia: no se si lo soporte, estara aqui cuarenta años, lo ciento (llorando esto devastó al peliverde)

Tomoya: (cae de rodillas) solo porque perdi contra riser phonex!? (triste)

Grayfia: yo espero que salga algun dia de aqui lamento mucho esto adio (se voltea llorando dejándolo solo en aquel lugar oscuro)

Tomoya: pagaras caro esto rias gremory! (serio)

Entonces penso en su salvadora, ahora es su odio asia ella...

 **1 mes después**

Pasado un mes de aquel dia nadie mas lo visito, solo grayfia lo hacia para consolar al pobre peliverde, pero hoy seria el dia que saldria de aquel sitio.

Grayfia: (entrando) tengo buenas noticias! (sonrrie) hoy saldrás de aquí no es bueno (sonrie)

Tomoya: si y mucho gracias por apoyarme mucho (sonrie)

Grayfia: de nada en unos pocos minutos saldras! (se voltea y antes de salir) felicitaciones (sale con una sonrisa)

Tomoya: asi que saldre, gracias onii-san (sonrie)

 **Poco después**

Poco despues de salir se dirigio asia la sirvienta de los gremory, y partieron a casa caminando con calma...

Grayfia: dime que haras ahora? (con duda)

Tomoya: dejare el grupo gremory, no odio a mis compañeros si no a ella (serio)

Grayfia: ya ve pero, gracias por ayudar a la casa gremory (sonrie)

Tomoya: de que grayfia ouka-san, seran aun bienvenidos en mi casa, quiero que todo su equipo de ella deje la casa despues de todo, ya no los necesario (tranquilo)

Grayfia: estas seguro de esto, sabes que aun eres peon de rias, y tu deber es seguire (seria)

Tomoya: ouka-san, ya decidi esto en aquel momento, ire a ofrecer servicios a otro clan, no importa que sean el clan sitri, o el phonex, (serio)

Grayfia: entiendo, entonces entremos (seria abriendo la puerta)

 **Residencia sanawa**

Poco despues de entrar, Todos estaban tranquilas hasta que rias se para molesta...

Rias: que hases aqui insignificante basura!? (seria)

Tomoya: cállate! Esta es mi casa, quiero que tu y tu maldito equipo tomen sus porquerias y se larguen!? (molesto)

Rias: (se rie) tu casa mas bien de tu ama tu deberias lagarte de este lugar! (molesta)

Grayfia: es mejor que le hagas caso es su casa, por favor (seria)

Rias: no me ire viv- (no termino porque el peliverde saco a excalibur)

Tomoya: mira maldita! Te largas o que y hablo en serio (serio y molesto)

Grayfia: por favor oyou-sama? (seria)

Rias: vamonos, cuando estemos en el club te espera tu castigo (se para y se va a traer sus cosas)

Asia: lamento tu molestia en esta estadia, tomoya-san (triste)

Tomoya: no se preocupen aun seran bienvenidos, por favor entiendame el porque! (sonríe)

Xenovia: entiendo eso, entonces nos retiramos (las dos se inclina y van por sus cosas)

Tomoya: a clases, (se cambia con magia) Grayfia cuida hasta que se retiren ellas, por favor (tranquilo)

Grayfia: no te preocupes solo espero, eso ahora ve (sonrie)

Tomoya: gracias, me voy (sale rumbo a la academia kouh)

Posiblemente asi inicio pero aveces el amor cambia tu vida...

 **Parte 2**

 **SIENDO PEÓN DE SONA SITRI**

 **Bien espero buenas cosas de este one shot nos vemos hasta la otra.**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	2. Peon de sona sitri

**Bueno vamos con la segunda parte de este one shot sera el largo entonces iniciemos...**

 **Parte 2**

 **SIENDO PEÓN DE SONA SITRI**

 **academia kouh**

en la académia kouh nuestro peliverde camina con calma adentro de la académia...

Tomoya: tengo tiempo ir al club, naa se que eata esperando ella, pero de furia, prefiero ir a mi salon (tranquilo)

Despues de decir eso se fue a su aula hasta el descanso que el solo mira las nubes...

Tomoya: ya no importa prefiero ayudar a otro clan, o ser un demonio renegado, ademas ella me ve como un inútil, en fin prefiero mis descanso (sonrie)

 **Descanso**

Ya estamos en la hora de la comida de cada academia, ahora vemos al peliverde recostado en un árbol frente al consejo estudiantil donde en una ventana, se ve una joven pelinegra heredera de la casa sitri y también conocida como una de las onee-sama de kouh, sona sitri, o souna shitori.

Sona: quien sera ese chico? (con duda)

Tsubaki: quien mira kachou? (con duda)

Sona: ese chico (señala al peliverde) porque esta ahí? (con duda la pelinegra de lentes)

Tsubaki: el, oh ya veo el, sanawa tomoya peon de rias gremory, apenas salio de su encierro, por perder contra riser phonex (tranquila)

Sona: se ve fuerte porque lo encerro rias? Porque perdió contra la casa phonex eso es absurdo! (con duda)

Tsubaki: a mi me parece lo mismo, no esta en el club ahora, quiere que envie a alguien a investigar? (con duda)

Sona: momo, investigalo si (tranquila)

Momo: como ordene maestra (desaparece)

Sona: esperemos que pasa no crees? (sonríe)

Tsubaki: me parece perfecto! (sonríe)

 **Con el peliverde**

Regresando con el chico moreno de pelo verde, koneko la mascota de kouh observa a su sempai...

Tomoya: vaja koneko que me di cuenta de tu presencia, ya decidi eso con grayfia ouka-san! (tranquilo)

Koneko: (baja del árbol) sempai no quiero que se valla (triste)

Tomoya: (acaricia el pelo a su koahi) debo hacerlo, me espera un castigo por parte de ella, es mejor asi (un poco triste)

Koneko: sempai si se va ire a donde este, tu fuistes mi amo en la infancia! (seria)

Tomoya: lo se yo te cuide cuando eras una gatita pequeña, ahora eres una chica dura y fuerte, por eso estoy orgulloso de ti (sonríe) entonces dejemos ser parte de gremory! (sonríe)

Koneko: ok sempai, pero a que clan nos acepté? (con duda)

Tomoya: escuche del clan sitri, que estudia aqui en la academia, si le decinos nuestros motivos nos acepte en su nobleza! (sonrie) despues de clases ok vamos a nuestra aula (se levanta y se va)

Y asi ellos dos se fueron a su aula, pero no sabian que cierta torre sitri escucho todo y se retira con una sonrisa.

 **Consejo estudiantil después de clase**

Después de clases vemos a la torre contando todo a su reina, a ella le complace eso y una ventaja ante todo tener al chico que la mantiene curiosa...

Momo: es todo! (termina de contar)

Sona: me parece perfecto momo, solo esperemos que toquen la puerta, tsubasa espera en la entrada! (tranquila)

Tsubasa: como ordene maestra (tranquila)

Y asi paso unos minutos cuanto tocan la puerta.

Entonces la alfil sitri abre la puerta, dejando pasar a los siervos de rias...

Sona: que los traen aqui siervos de gremory? (con duda)

Tomoya: estamos aqui como intercambio de evil pieces, mis motivos no los dire, pero solo quiero presentar mis servicios, entonces? (con duda)

Koneko: yo, mis motivos son no alejarme de mi sempai, es lo unico que quiero! (tranquila)

Sona: ya veo, entonces! (saca 4 peones y una torre) yo sona sitri intercambio evil pieces de rias gremory, sanawa tomoya y koneko tounjou aceptan servirme hasta ser demonios de clase alta o suprema hasta el final? (seria)

Tomoya: yo sanawa tomoya, servire a sona sitri, como mi nueva ama hasta el final!? (serio)

Koneko: yo koneko tounjou, servire a sona sitri como mi nueva ama hasta el final!? (seria)

Sona: por el nombre del clan sitri vuelven, a caminar de nuevo entre nosotros (despues de decirlo los 4 peones de rias y la torre salen de ellos, dando a entender que ahora son del clan sitri)

Tomoya : gracias sitri-san le servire, y no le defraudare a usted (sonrie sin saber que sonrojo a su rey)

Sona: ok regresen a su casa que mañana tiene contratos (sonríe)

koneko: como diga, nos retiramos (hacen una reverencia y se van)

Tsubaki: te gusta? (sonrie picaramente)

Sona: (sonronjada) no digas eso tsubaki el es mi peon como crees que me enamore de mi propio peón (molesta pero interiormente sonríe)

Momo: no se pero el amor, es mas fuerte te lo aseguro? (sonríe)

 **3 dias después**

Paso tres dias de ser peon de la casa sitri y hasta ahora hace bien sus contratos, esto enorgullece a sona y enamora mas a ella, pero tambien en ese tiempo, el también se enamora de su rey...

Despues de un contrato, sera un dia fatal rias visitaria al consejo estudiantil por sus ex siervos...

 **Consejo estudiantil**

Sona: me alegra que, el trabaje tan bién, eso me enorgullece!? (feliz)

Tsubaki: si el enmendo su error y eso es lo que cuenta! (sonríe y en eso abren la puerta dejando ver, ala pelirroja molesta)

Sona: que te trae aqui rias? (con duda pero sabe los motivos)

Rias: no te hagas vengo por lo que es mio? (seria)

Sona: que no entiendo gremory? (sin entender pero sabe su razón)

Rias: mi peon, el se merece su castigo y mi torre también merece su castigo!? (seria)

Sona: eso pues no pues vengo a darte esto (le da sus 4 peones y una torre) con esto ya no es tu peón! (seria) gracias a grayfia-sama (tranquila)

Rias: que tiene que ver grayfia onee-sama? (seria)

Sona: mucho lo crio cosa que no acepta, y mandastes a matarlo por ser un estorbo, y lo revivio como su peon (seria)

Rias: si yo fui y mande a matarlo, y es mi deber darle su castigo, no interfiere!? (seria)

Sona: me decepcionas rias, quieres castigarlo por perder no, el me dijo, que estara bajo mi cuidado depues, de todo eso! (seria) gracias por grayfia-san no se volvio mas renegado (seria)

Rias: me importa un comino eso que tiene que ver? merece su castigo grayfia onee-sama que tiene que ver? (seria)

Sona: te lo dire de nuevo, lo crio cosa que no acepta, y mandastes a matarlo por ser un estorbo y lo revivio como su peon, pero por peder te consideraban tu salvadora, ahora te considera tu odio, y eso es lo que tiene contigo odio! (molesta)

Rias: bien sabes algo, si mande a xenovia a matarlo, ya no sera estorbo, si lo mando a los calabozos y lo mate, yo le dire a grayfia onee-sama que fue asesinado (sonrie)

Tsubaki: no este, tan segura (mirando a sus compañeros)

Rias: (se voltea) pero cuando? (impresionada)

Tomoya: sabes algo me decepcionas rias gremory, te pensaba perdonar ahora, no es odio te aborresco, (mira a su nueva rey) he terminado con los contratos que me mando (tranquilo)

Koneko: estaba agradecida por salvarme en aquel entonces, pero ahora me da asco verla (le cae una lagrima)

Rias: pagaras esto sona, muere (con sed de enojo pero es detenida)

Tomoya: ni te atrevas gremory! (con espada en el cuello)

 **Momentos antes**

El peliverde y la albina, regresan de su contrato enviado por su ama y rey sona sitri, pero el piensa en ella...

Tomoya: dime koneko debo confesar, que me enamore de ella? (con duda)

Koneko: sempai usted es bueno yo espero que salga, bien con ella se que te gusta y me alegra que eso este pasando (sonriendo picaramente)

Tomoya: admito que me enamore de ella, hoy se lo digo (feliz) pero (escuchando voces) que hace ella ahí? (serio)

Koneko: es mejor escuchar (seria)

Entonces escucharon lo que lo decepciono y le enfermo...

Rias: que tiene que ver grayfia onee-sama? (seria)

Sona: mucho lo crio cosa que no acepta, y mandastes a matarlo por ser un estorbo, y lo revivio como su peon (seria)

Rias: si yo fui quien mando a matarlo, y es mi deber darle su castigo, no interfiere!? (seria)

Sona: me decepcionas rias, quieres castigarlo por perder no, el me dijo, que estara bajo mi cuidado depues, de todo eso! (seria) gracias por grayfia-san no se volvio mas renegado (seria)

Rias: me importa un comino eso que tiene que ver? merece su castigo grayfia onee-sama que tiene que ver? (seria)

Sona: te lo dire de nuevo, lo crio cosa que no acepta, y mandastes a matarlo por ser un estorbo y lo revivio como su peon, pero por peder te consideraban tu salvadora, ahora te considera tu odio, y eso es lo que tiene contigo odio! (molesta)

Rias: bien sabes algo, si mande a xenovia a matarlo, ya no sera estorbo, si lo mando a los calabozos y lo mate, yo le dire a grayfia onee-sama que fue asesinado (sonrie)

Tsubaki: no este, tan segura (mirando a sus compañeros)

Rias: (se voltea) pero cuando? (impresionada)

Tomoya: sabes algo me decepcionas rias gremory, te pensaba perdonar ahora, no es odio te aborresco, (mira a su nueva rey) he terminado con los contratos que me mando (tranquilo)

Koneko: estaba agradecida por salvarme en aquel entonces, pero ahora me da asco verla (le cae una lagrima)

Rias: pagaras esto sona, muere (con sed de enojo pero es detenida)

Tomoya: ni te atrevas gremory! (con espada en el cuello)

Rias: (asustada) como es que tienes la espada en mi cuello? (asustada)

Tomoya: gracias, sitri-san me ayudo a entrenar tanto que soy mas velos a nivel caballero! (serio)

Koneko: no se atreva a lastimar a mi ama, o lo lamentara! (seria)

Sona: sabes esto, es tu paga y fractura por el daño qué le causastes, a el! (seria)

Tsubaki: no solo mejoro, pronto sera un demonio de clase imperial, y tu no hiciste ni ayudar! (seria)

Rias: maldicion porque aruino mis planes, todo es su culpa clan sitr (seria aun amenazada)

Sona: sueltela tomoya, koneko (seria y los nombrados la suelta) es mejor que, te vallas rias ya no hay cambio, es la decisión de mi peón y torre! (seria)

Rias: me largo de aquí, pero... (se voltea) no dejare que esten juntos los dos (desaparece en un circulo magico)

Sona: (preocupada) esto es malo! (inquieta)

Tomoya: no se preocupen no dejare, que nadie le lastime (serio)

Sona: (oculta su sonrojo) gracias por eso sanawa-kun! (feliz)

Tomoya: ok debemos regresar a casa con su compermiso! (se inclina y sale de aquí)

Tsubaki: cuando se lo dira? (con duda esto la sonrojo)

Sona: se lo dire cuando sea el momento indicado?! (sonriendo)

Tsubaki: ok buena suerte kachou (sonrie)

Sona: ok vamos a casa (desaparece en un circulo magico)

Y asi las cosa, llegan a un punto de amor, ahora solo falta decirlo...

 **Parte 3 final**

 **EL ENGAÑO DE RIAS Y AL FINAL TE RECUPERÉ**

 **Bien espero algo ahora espero que esto les guste estará bien nos vemos hasta la otra.**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


	3. Feliz a tu lado

**Bueno vamos con la parte fibal de este one shot sera el largo entonces iniciemos...**

 **PARTE 3 FINAL**

 **EL ENGAÑO DE RIAS Y AL FINAL SOY FELIZ A TU LADO**

 **Cementerio de kouh 3 años después**

Nos encontramos en el cementerio de kouh pasaron 3 años de aquel entonces...

Las cosas fueron duras para tomoya, porque veamos.

Tomoya: hola espero que estes bien amiga (depósito la flores en la tumba de alguien) a pasado tres años desde entonces espero que estes bien? (sonrie)

Sona: aun lamentas la muerte de tounjou? (con duda)

Tomoya: no mas bien agradecido al salvarnos (sonrie)

Koneko: oto-san, ouka-san, ella quien es? (con inocencia)

Tomoya: ella fue una gran amiga que se sacrificio por nosotros, te contare eo porque (sonríe)

 **Recuerdos anteriores academia kouh 3 años atras**

Despues de que retira su peon y torre todo esta en paz.

Sona: cuando sea el momento indicado se lo dire (sonríe)

Tsubaki: entonces vamos a casa (desaparece en un circulo magico)

 **De camino a casa con el pelinegro y la albina**

Las cosas ivan bien la confesión estara pronto, vemos a los sitri tranquilo aun hablando de su reina sona sitri.

Tomoya: mañana sera el dia que se lo dire! (exclamó alegre)

Koneko: espero que salga bien, pero me preocupa algo? (preocupada)

Tomoya: y que es lo que te preocupa? (extrañado)

Koneko: no se que sera pero, es algo que dijo gremory (seria)

Rias: _entonces no los dejare estar siempre juntos_ (desaparece en un circulo magico)

Tomoya: calma koneko-chan yo espero que no sea nada grave! (serio)

Koneko: eso espero sempai (seria)

 **Al dia siguiente en académia kouh**

Es descanso en la academia ya estando, en el consejo estudiantil las cosas van en calma y el moreno estaba listo para confesar su amor por su ama.

Sona: (nerviosa) que necesita tomoya-san? (preguntó con nervios la rey sitri)

Tomoya: es, bueno estoy aqui para decirle que la amo (nervioso pero lo dijo)

Ante la revelación de su peon eataba impactada y sonrojada.

Tomoya: me enamote de usted, por muchos motivos quiero que acepte mis sentimientos, la amo y quiero hacer mi vida con usted (sonrie y ella solo se limpiaba la lágrimas y abrazanda al chico)

Sona: yo tambien lo amo, y no quiero separarme de uste nunca, y asi me gusta (sonrie y se quita los lentes y mira los ojos negros de su amado y el ve los ojos negros igual que su amada)

Y asi mas y mas cerca se dan un beso apasionado liberando el amor profundo que tienen los dos.

Tomoya: la amo como no tiene idea (sonrie)

Sona: igual yo, nunca lo olvido, te amo (sonrie y terminó el descanso)

Tomoya: antes de irme sona sitri quieres ser mi novia!? (sonriendo)

Sona: claro que si, quiero ser tu novia!? (sonríe)

Tomoya: bueno yo me retiro, nos vemos (sale)

Sona: (suspira) por fin puedo estar con el (feliz)

Tsubaki: (sale de su escondite) felicitaciones kachou (sonrie)

Sona: gracias por eso amiga, ya es mi novio (sonríe)

Tsubaki: lo se vamos a clases (sonríe)

 **Despues de clases**

Es tarde y los alumnos, regresan a sus casas, pero la sitri espera a su novio, y eso es bueno, pero aun así no llegaba y fue a buscarlo.

Sona: donde anda (preocupada)

Camino y busco y lo ve pero escucja lo que hablan...

Tomoya: te dije que no insistas gremory, yo amo a mi novia (serio)

Rias: no lo entiendes eres mio y de nadie más (de un golpe lo tira inconsciente)

Sona: (corre asia su amado) déjalo (seria)

Rias: si tanto lo quieres, buscalo (sonríe y desaparece en un circulo magico los dos)

Sona: (cae de rodillas) gremory! (exclamó molesta)

 **Vieja iglesia abandonada**

En la vieja iglesia estaba el moreno atado de pies y manos con cadenas magicas producidas por rias gremory.

Tomoya: (despertando) donde estoy? (preguntó)

Rias: (lleva puesto su leceria) oh ya despertaste mi amado? (con tono seductor)

Tomoya: sueltame maldita, dejame ir! (exclamó molesto)

Rias: nunca, ademas yo soy el quien te metio a lo sobrenatural (sonrie)

Tomoya: asi es cierto, pero yo amo a sona! (serio)

Rias: nananana, eso sera imposible (sonrie)

 **Consejo estudiantil academia kouh**

Mientras eso sucedia, sona ya le contaba todo a su torre koneko tounjou,

Koneko: ya veo, esa maniatica, lo tiene cautivo ya se donde esta vamos asia allá (seria y desaparecen)

Tsubasa: lastima que esto salio mal, la gremory si esta loca (seria)

Tsubaki: lo se onee, solo debemos esperar (seria)

 **Vieja iglesia abandonada**

Rias: me amaras a las malas, y sere tuya y tu mio (sonrie)

Tomoya: prefiero estar muerto o unirme a khaos brigade! (serio)

Rias: si es lo que quieres, no tengo alternativa (seria tratando de besarlo pero la puerta es destruida de un golpe revelando a la sitri y la tounjou)

Sona: dejalo ir maniatica! (exclamó molesta mientras que la nekomatar trata de adelantarse)

Rias: ni intenten nada o el idiota muere (materializa una daga)

Koneko: esto es malo (seria)

Rias: sona te dije que el es mio, y no tuyo (sonriendo)

Tomoya: (mente/saber puedes liberarme?) (preguntó)

Saber: lamento eso pero sus cadenas son fuertes rip podras ayudarlo? (seria)

Rip: tal vez pueda liberarlo solo activa Dividing Gear (serio el hakuryuutei)

Tomoya: (mente/ok lo intentaré) (serio) Dividing Gear (activando su guantelete)

Entonces se livero y gilpea a la pelirroja dejandola inconsciente o eso paso...

Sona: (corre asia el y lo abrazo) estas bien? (preguntó preocupada)

Tomoya: lo estoy gracias amor (sonrie)

Mientras que ellos estaban asi la pelirroja se levanta con una sonrisa bisarra...

Rias: si no eres mio no seras de nadia (la pelirroja lanzo la daga)

Tomoya: (mira la daga) es tarde (triste)

Sona: lo se pero nos iremos juntos (le sonrie esperando el ataque cierran los ojos pero)

Los dos esperaban el destino final pero la nekomatar se interpuso dando el golpe morta, cae al piso y la pareja se queda en shock al ver como la nekomatar los salva...

Tomoya: resiste por favor (llorando por su amiga como la fue su mascota y casi hermana menor)

Koneko: estare bien y eso importa (sonríe) por fin podre ver a mi hermana mayor (sonríe)

La nekomatar dejo su existencia y el moreno se levanta con los ojos cubiertas por el pelo...

Rias: no sirvio de nada esa mugrienta youkai (sonrie)

Tomoya: maldita, maldita perra desgracia, maldita sea deja de molestarte de una vez (con un dragón shot golpea a la pelirroja)

Ese dragón shot atraveso a la pelirroja callendo muerta al instante...

Tomoya: por koneko (baja el puño y empezá a llorar) perdoname koneko tounjou (llorando y es abrazando por su novia)

Sona: lo ciento, no queria que esto pasara (triste)

Tomoya: no te preocupes no es tu culpa, vamos darle una sepultura (sonrie tomando el inmovil cuerpo de su koahi)

Después de eso, regreso la paz la pareja despido con honores a quien fuera en vida koneko tounjou, despues de eso regresan a casa y el tiempo cura todo,

 **Tres meses después**

Tres meses despues de aquello la pareja visita la tumba de su querida koahi...

Tomoya: hola de nuevo, espero que estes bien, (sonríe depositado flores) yo estoy bien igual sona tambien sabes algo seremos padres, me case despues de ese incidente, pero lo mejor biene se llamara igual a ti koneko (sonrie)

Sona: amor vamos a casa (le habla su esposa)

Tomoya: ok me tengo que ir, (sonrie) nos veremos otro dia (sonrie y se va)

Sona: estas triste por su muerte (preguntó su mujer que flota su vientre)

Tomoya: no estoy agradecido de salvarnos, es por eso que la llamaremos asi (contesto sonríendo)

Grayfia: soushi pronto sera la graduación de tu esposa no? (preguntó su madre)

Tomoya: olvide eso grayfia ouka-san (sonrie)

Y asi se fueron a la academia Kuoh...

 **Cementerio de kouh presente**

Tomoya: y asi decidimos irba la graduación (sonrie)

Koneko: woo que historia fue eso oto-san (sonrie la infante)

Sona: (desde el coche) vamos a cenar (sonrie la madre)

Koneko: ouka-san (corre asia su madre)

Tomoya: todo termino bien gracias koneko tounjou, te quiero (sonrie y el viento le roza la mejilla) de nada, y por eso te amo mi ama (camina asia el coche y se alejan del cementerio)

Koneko: (detras de un árbol) sempai usted puede, sea feliz (sonríe)

Kuroka: vamos shiore que el camino es largo (sonrie la pelinegra)

Koneko: lo se nee-san (cargando a su hijo) nero me espera (sonríe a su hijo) no es asi tomoya (sonrie y las dos se alejan)

Asi el destino termino uniedo dos familias todo por el amor...

 **TE AMO MI AMA**

 **Bien espero que esto les guste estará bien gracias por leer este one shot me costó mucho tiempo y ideas nos vemos hasta la otra.**

 **Sanawa tomoya**


End file.
